HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS
by Lord Zanator
Summary: Ahora con un mentor como guia, Harry y sus nuevos amigos se disponen a terminar la misión que comenzaron mientras en el camino aprenden lo que significa la verdadera magia
1. Un visitante nocturno

**HP Y LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS**

**Un visitante nocturno**

Dolor, muerte, desesperación, ira, coraje, sufrimiento, venganza, eran algunas de las emociones que embargaban la mente de Harry Potter, del que desde la muerte de su padrino, ya no tenía ningún motivo por el que seguir adelante, por el que luchar, por el que vivir.

El mundo mágico había demostrado en su curso anterior que eran pocos aquellos que debían ser salvados y aún así la estúpida profecía lo marcaba a él, a Harry Potter, como el único que tendría una posibilidad de derrotarlo. No tenía ganas de dormir, de comer, de moverse, de vivir, su único salvavidas era el recuerdo de sus amigos, sabiendo que si él moría ellos sufrirían su perdida.

Por la ventana, cuando se asomaba podía ver como desde la casa de la señora Figg, lo observaban, como lo vigilaban, no podía dar un paso sin que los miembros de la orden lo supieran, y eso era desesperante, eso sin contar el muchacho que le seguía cada vez que salía de la casa. Incluso ahora que todo había cambiado tan drásticamente no podías controlar su vida. Si no salía pronto de allí acabaría volviéndose loco.

Harry salió a la calle después de ver las noticias y comprobar que algunas misteriosas muertes se habían sucedido sin razón aparente. Sin duda la guerra comenzaba a entrar en los hogares de todos los muggles y magos del mundo, y no había salvación, sólo él.

Paseando por el parque vio a varios niños jugando, la pandilla de Dudley sin duda había abandonado ese parque como lugar de reunión y ahora se dedicaban a vete tu a saber que, por lo que los niños podían jugar allí sin ningún problema.

De repente, Harry lo vio, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, pantalones negros, con una cazadora de cuero y gafas de sol, allí parado mirándolo, el mismo muchacho que siempre le seguía. Harry sonrió internamente, es decir, que entendía ese tipo por ir de incógnito: gafas de sol en un día nublado, por dios. Ignorándolo por completo volvió a su casa totalmente desganado y preguntándose cuando volvería a Hogwarts, porque ¿quería volver, verdad?. Sin duda alguna su mente era un caos de oscuras y deformes formas, ya no sabía ni siquiera lo que él quería.

**

* * *

Lugar: Privet Drive Nº 4**

**Hora: 04:15 a.m.**

Otra maldita pesadilla sobre aquella noche en el departamento de misterios, ver a su padrino caer a ese oscuro velo no era precisamente lo que Harry entendía por un descanso nocturno. En fin, otro día más sin conseguir pegar ojo, con paso lento se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana con el fin de abrirla para que algo de aire fresco, tal vez el aire podría despejar su atormentada mente y tal vez con un poco de suerte conseguir volver a conciliar el sueño.

Al abrir la ventana, lo volvió a ver frente a la calle, eso era nuevo, normalmente sólo lo veía cuando salía de la casa y ahora estaba allí como sabiendo que abriría la ventana y miraría hacia donde él estaba, mirando fijamente a la ventana hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando el jardín de los Dursley. Sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué lo hizo Harry salió hacia el exterior de la casa marcando lo que sería un cambio radical de vida.

Al llegar al jardín, vio que el muchacho volvía de entre unos arbustos un poco más alejado mientras se guardaba una varita en el interior de su cazadora, acercándose más a Harry, pudo distinguir su pelo de color negro y su piel bronceada.

- Un placer conocerte en persona, Harry Potter – Dijo el individuo estirando su mano para estrechársela a Harry.

- ¿Quien eres? – Dijo Harry sin devolverle el gesto – Y mejor aún - ¿Que quieres?

- En respuesta a tu primera pregunta, te diré que me llamo Scott Kilvert, y para tu segunda pregunta, quitando rodeos y enredos, digamos que quiero tu ayuda.

- Simple y conciso, eres uno de los pocos magos que no se andan por las ramas, ahora te respondo yo, la respuesta a tu ayuda es no – Harry se dispuso a darse la vuelta y dejar a Kilvert allí plantado.

- Ni siquiera quieres saber para que quiero tu ayuda – Volvió a intentarlo Scott.

- La verdad es que no me interesa – Dijo Harry sin volverse y a punto de entrar de nuevo en la casa.

- Tiene que ver con cierta profecía – Fueron las palabras que hicieron a Harry frenar de golpe y girarse con furia hacia ese desconocido.

- Escucha imbécil – Harry le tomó de formo violenta por la solapa de la cazadora y lo agitó con fuerza – No sé con que clase de persona pensabas encontrarte pero sin duda no soy aquel que sale en los periódicos.

- Lo sé – Aquel muchacho ni se inmutaba ante la furia de Harry – pero aquello que voy a proponerte no solo me incumbe a mi, si no también te incumbe a ti – Hay que decir que había tocado la curiosidad de Harry así que lentamente lo soltó.

- Tienes cinco minutos.

- Faltarán más, ya que para contártelo necesito hablar un poco de historia. Veamos, todo se remonta a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, como bien sabrás los cuatro fundadores eran grandes amigos y sin embargo uno de ellos tomó el camino de la oscuridad.

- Eso ya lo sé, puedes leerlo en cualquier libro de historia.

- Lo que no viene en los libros – Dijo ignorando el comentario de Harry – Es que Salazar Slytherin, no siempre fue así, fue un fiel defensor de los muggles y de los llamados sangre impura, incluso él mismo se casó con una hija de muggles, entonces ¿porqué ese odio hacia los muggles y sus descendientes si él mismo se casó con una de ellas?

- No estoy para juegos, así que abrevia – Dijo Harry mirando a su interlocutor con rabia.

- La respuesta es sencilla – Dijo quitándose las gafas de sol mostrando unos ojos azules – Por aquellos tiempos, la caza de brujas era muy perseguida entre los muggles, y su esposa fue capturada cuando intentaba curar a un niño que había sido atacado por un lobo, los muggles que lo vieron la acusaron de brujería, despojada de su varita fue quemada en la hoguera acusada de atacar a aquel niño, Slytherin cayó en una oscura depresión y a partir de ahí su odio a los muggles se incrementó hasta querer verlos a todos muertos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Sin duda era una gran historia y agradecía el saberlo pero no sabía a donde iba a parar toda esta charla.

- Los cuatro fundadores tenían un don estando juntos, uniendo sus poderes no habían quien los vencieran, el poder de la luz, desgraciadamente al separarse Slytherin de ellos, dicho poder desapareció.

- ¿Sigues sin decirme que tiene que ver los fundadores conmigo? – Dijo Harry ya un poco impaciente.

- Ese poder fue transmitido hacia sus descendientes, desafortunadamente la unión de los poderes por parte de los descendientes de los fundadores no puede llevarse a cabo ya que el heredero de Slytherin es Lord Voldemort.

- Una gran historia, me cuentas que existe un poder que puede acabar con Voldemort, pero que para que funcione Voldemort tiene que unirse a otros tres para acabar con él mismo, genial.

- Básicamente, pero hace 15 años algo realmente asombroso pasó para que pudiera volver a realizarse dicho poder. Hace 15 años el heredero de Slytherin marcó a un niño como su igual según una profecía.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú el contenido de esa profecía? – Dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva y apretando con fuerza su varita.

- Mi abuelo, perteneció a la primera orden del fénix, digamos que era el segundo en la cadena de mando, justo por debajo de Dumbledore, él también llegó a conocer la profecía. Cuando tus padres murieron intentó adoptarte para ser educado de la misma forma que lo fui yo. Desgraciadamente mi abuelo murió el año pasado y ni siquiera pudo hablarte él de esto como era su intención.

- ¿Y como sabes tu toda esta historia? – Dijo Harry relajando la presión ejercida en su varita.

- La primera parte de la historia, es algo que a pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, en cuanto a la segunda parte, que concierne a la profecía, fue mi abuelo quien me lo contó en su lecho de muerte, desgraciadamente tampoco tengo más familiares vivos que pudieran hacerse cargo de lo que ahora te estoy revelando y aunque los hubiera, sería yo quien debería estar contigo.

- ¿Estar conmigo? – Preguntó dudoso Harry.

- Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, yo soy uno de los herederos, el heredero de Gryffindor para ser exacto. Mi abuelo sabía que este momento llegaría, por eso no fui a Hogwarts, comenzó a enseñarme magia por su cuenta así como otras ramas de lucha.

- A ver si me aclaro, eres el heredero de Gryffindor, me dices que yo puedo ocupar el lugar del heredero de Slytherin en lo referente al poder de la luz, y que para que pueda llevarse a cabo debemos buscar a los otros dos herederos.

- Herederas para ser más exactos – Dijo Scott – Para que dicho poder se lleve a cabo, tiene que haber ciertas similitudes entre nosotros y las cualidades de los fundadores, para empezar debemos ser del mismo sexo que los fundadores, cosa que por ahora vamos bien, también debemos tener la misma edad, cosa que en relación a meses también coincidimos.

- ¿Y la tercera? Por como hablas dices como si hubiera una tercera.

- Los cuatro debemos confiar entre todos nuestra propia existencia – Dijo Scott con un tono enigmático – No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, tu problema es el mío y mis problemas son tuyos al igual que lo serán los de las herederas de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff.

- Bueno pues ahí va un problema de los míos, con mis problemas ya tengo bastante para cargar con los problemas de los demás, así que mi respuesta es no – Harry volvió a darse la vuelta para internarse en la casa cuando Scott volvió a hablar.

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . .

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza al oír aquella profecía que sólo le trajo desgracias.

- De ese poder se trata, un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce, pero que lo tiene, y no puede usarlo porque repudia aquello que posee. Tu destino a sido marcado, al igual que el mío, y juntos debemos hacerle frente. Eres el único poder para derrotarlo porque sin ti, no existe tal poder.

- Aunque aceptara, no podría irme contigo, estoy vigilado las 24 horas del día por los de la orden del fénix, me extraña que no halla venido ya el vigilante de turno para ver que ocurre.

- ¿Te refieres a aquella chica de pelo rosa que en estos momentos duerme plácidamente en aquellos arbustos? – dijo en un tono cómico Scott – No me vio venir. Según mis cálculos falta todavía una hora para que despierte y hora y media para que llegue su cambio de guardia.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre las guardias y sus cambios? – Preguntó realmente confuso Harry.

- Llevo desde que volviste de Hogwarts siguiéndote, o mejor dicho, siguiendo a tus guardianes y sinceramente, no entiendo como es que Voldemort no se a presentado ya por aquí siendo tan fácil acceder a ti.

- Se supone que este lugar es seguro – Contestó con un tono burlón Harry.

- También se supone que al ser yo menor de edad no puedo hacer magia en días fueras del horario escolar – Contestó en el mismo tono Scott.

- Bien dime Scott, heredero de Gryffindor, según tú, cual es ese poder que poseo y que Voldemort no tiene.

- No te confundas, Voldemort lo tiene, pero no puede usarlo, eres tú quien no lo tiene y puede usarlo.

- Ahora si que estoy confundido

- Los poderes de los herederos son hereditarios, y cada vez que uno de ellos quiere poseer tal poder debe someterse por primera vez a un juicio de su guardián. Voldemort sólo tiene los poderes heredados, pero no el otorgado por el guardián.

- Genial y quien es el guardián.

- No es quien, sino que, según los antiguos escritos de Godric Gryffindor, el guardián es representado por el animal que portan sus estandartes. Es decir, en mi caso es un león y en el de Voldemort, o en tu caso es una serpiente.

- Resumiendo que tengo que buscar una serpiente para que me dé sus poderes – Dijo Harry sin hacerle mucha gracia el contacto con alguna serpiente.

- Si y no, tiene que ser una serpiente, pero no puede ser cualquiera, es una que es superior a todas las demás, pero no me preguntes más, porque no sé que clase de serpiente es.

- No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que se refiere a un basilisco, el rey de las serpientes.

- Puede ser, o puede no ser, por ahora eso no nos atañe – Dijo Scott cortando ese tema – La cuestión es que antes que te sometas al juicio de las serpientes debemos estar reunidos los otros tres herederos, que como supongo ellos ya se habrán sometido al juicio de su guardián como mínimo en un año.

- Todavía no te he dicho que voy a ir contigo – Dijo Harry un poco molesto al ver que este muchacho daba por sentado que iría con él.

- Pero no te has ido, sigues hablando conmigo, estás aquí, escuchando aquello que te cuento, por la sencilla razón que en el fondo de tu corazón quieres poseerlo, para usarlo y acabar con aquel que te privó de tus padres, con el señor de aquella que mató a tu padrino.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi padrino? – Bramó Harry empuñando su varita y apuntándole justo a la sien – Contesta.

- Una de las ramas en las que me educó mi abuelo fue en la oclumancia y la legeremancia, debo decir que e echo trampa y e estado sondeando tu mente desde nuestro primer encuentro.

- ¿Por qué? – Bramó aun más fuerte sin dejar de apuntar con su varita.

- Porque si antes de que cumplas los 17 años no consigues esos poderes, el poder de Slytherin pasará a Voldemort y con él, la posibilidad de derrotarlo, tenía antes que conocerte, no e explorado más de tus pensamientos y recuerdos de lo que aquello que has mostrado, los pensamientos que se desbordan de tu cabeza – Poco a poco Harry fue bajando su varita pero siguió mirándolo de una manera calculadora.

- Dentro de poco vendrá el cambio de guardia y para entonces debemos habernos ido, ya que esa chica, como se llame, me vio el rostro y vio cuando la atacaba, una vez que informe de lo sucedido no podré volverme a acercar a ti y ya no podremos irnos – Harry se acercó al arbusto al que se suponía que debía estar su guardián de turno y comprobó que la chica en cuestión era Tonks, comprobó que respiraba de forma suave y acompasada por lo que el muchacho decía la verdad – Conozco poco a Dumbledore, pero de lo que si conozco es que cree tener el poder de decidir por los demás, estás dispuesto a que decida por ti.

- Acepto – Harry vio como Scott daba un suspiro de alivio al ver que aceptaba – Debo recoger mis cosas.

- Voy contigo, nos iremos desde allí en trasladador – Dijo Scott encaminándose junto a Harry – Todavía hay mucho que contar y el tiempo corre en contra nuestra

Harry entró en la casa de los Dursley seguido muy de cerca de Scott que miraba todo con gran interés, seguramente era la primera vez que veía una casa muggle. Al llegar a la habitación Harry guardó las pocas pertenencias que había sacado de su baúl y miró a su interlocutor esperando que sacara dicho trasladador.

- ¿Me das algo que no quieras? – Preguntó Scott, Harry lo miró con duda ante la inusual petición – Es para hacer el trasladador – Por todo Harry le entregó una de sus plumas más gastadas para dicho fin.

- Gracias, y aquí tu primera lección – Dijo en tono de broma – Para crear un trasladador sólo tienes que pensar el lugar a donde quieres ir, así como la hora y los minutos en los que quieres que se active, debes ver el lugar en tu mente, si no, no funcionará. _Portus – _Dijo apuntando con su varita a la pluma, la cual brillo durante unos segundos para después perder su brillo – Bien en 10 segundos se activará.

Harry soltó a Hegwid, sabía que la lechuza le encontraría estuviera donde estuviera, tocó la pluma que Scott le ofrecía y en el susodicho tiempo sintió la conocida sensación que creaba un trasladador. Al tocar otra vez suelo, había dejado atrás Privet Drive y con ello su anterior vida.

* * *

**Lugar: Edimburgo**

**Hora: 5.30 am**

Al mirar a su alrededor vio que estaban en un pequeño jardín, perteneciente a una casita de dos plantas, no era gran cosa pero sin duda era acogedora. Con un movimiento de cabeza Scott hizo que Harry le siguiera, al abrir la puerta se encontró en un pequeño recibidor que daba a una sala de estar.

- Es tarde, mañana hablaremos y comenzaremos a prepararnos para nuestro viaje – Dijo Scott encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de gas.

- ¿Viaje? – Preguntó confuso Harry mirando alrededor con interés.

- Si, la heredera de Ravenclaw es natal de Inglaterra, pero a la edad de un año, cuando te hiciste famoso para ser más exactos, sus padres se mudaron a Francia, a la ciudad de París. En cuanto a la heredera de Huffelpuff su historia es parecida, pero se mudaron a Berlín, en Alemania.

- Resumiendo que abandónanos Inglaterra y vamos a Francia y Alemania, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Harry sin mucho convencimiento.

- Y a España, ese será nuestro primer destino, ya que tendremos que comprar unas cosillas que nos serán imprescindibles, pero de eso ya hablaremos mañana. Ven te enseñaré tu dormitorio – Subieron unas escaleras que les llevó a un pasillo que daba a cinco habitaciones – La puerta de la izquierda es el cuarto de baño, la puerta de al lado es la mía, la del frente es la tuya.

Al entrar vio una habitación sin ningún tipo de lujo, una cómoda cama, una mesita de noche, un ropero y un escritorio. Sin detenerse siquiera a cambiarse el pijama y se tiró en la cama recapitulando la situación actual, estaba en la casa de un completo desconocido que decía ser el heredero de Gryffindor, le ofrecía unos poderes que sinceramente no le hacía mucha gracia poseer, pero que había aceptado tener, y ahora le decía que viajarían fuera de Inglaterra, a buscar a dos chicas de las cuales ni siquiera sabía su nombre para pedirles que se unan a ellos a una misión suicida, sinceramente las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Sin saber cuando ni como, Harry cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, para tener un sueño de lo más extraño, estando él en el centro de una habitación rodeado por miles de serpientes que le pedían algo que no era capaz de llegar a oír.

- Despierta, vamos bello durmiente, arriba – Harry oía como Scott intentaba despertarlo, pero sinceramente estaba mejor durmiendo así que prefirió ignorarlo – Arriba – Le gritó como último recurso en el oído haciendo que Harry diera un salto que casi quedara agarrado a la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

- Me e enterado a la primera, no hacía falta gritar – Dijo Harry totalmente despierto.

- Vamos, no has venido de vacaciones, tenemos cerca de cuatro meses para que alcances mi nivel.

- ¿Tu nivel? – Preguntó Harry – A que nivel te refieres.

- Para empezar, en oclumancia y legeremancia, no podemos permitir que nadie pueda saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente, en esto dedicaremos unas dos o tres horas, según como avances, lo que queda de mañana lo dedicaremos a ejercicios físicos y manejo de la espada, por la tarde, te enseñaré las normas y comportamientos que se dan en la alta sociedad ya que imagino que no sabrás nada de la clase alta, entre ellos, a como comportarte ante ellos, las posiciones en una mesa, los cubiertos, a bailar y otras cosas más

- ¿Para que tengo que aprender eso?

- Robert McGonagall, es un hombre que protege mucho a su hija...

- Espera Robert McGonagall, ¿es pariente de Minerva McGonagall? – Preguntó sorprendido Harry al ver que su profesora de transformaciones tenía familia

- Es su hermano, pero la herencia de Ravenclaw viene dada por parte de la madre de Melisa. Bien como te contaba, cada 5 de noviembre da en su mansión de París una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de su hija, normalmente no va cualquiera, ni siquiera un amigo de ella, ya que ella no va a ningún colegio, todos sus estudios son llevado a cabo mediante tutores, ya que su padre opina que mandarla a un colegio de magia hace bajar la categoría de su familia.

- Impresionante, no se parece en nada a su hermana

- Lo sé, como te iba diciendo, en esas fiestas van hombres de negocio con su familia, gente adinerada si me entiendes, nadie se acerca a su hija a menos que él se lo presente – Para estos momentos ambos estaban en la cocina tomando un suculento desayuno – y para ello él debe ver que perteneces a una buena familia de sangre pura, con dinero y adinerada, si cuando estemos allí nos la presenta quiere decir que nos considera dignos para en un futuro desposarnos con su hija.

- ¿Me quieres decir que tenemos que convencer a un tío estirado que somos dignos de casarnos con su hija? – Preguntó Harry que sólo la idea de fingir querer casarse con una chica que sin duda sería una mimada resentida le hacía tener los pelos de punta.

- Más o menos, pero eso será después, de todas formas todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, lo más importante es conseguir cerrar tu mente antes de dar algún paso más.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar y entre ambos retiraron todos los muebles para tener espacio para poder tener más movilidad y poder trabajar de mejor forma.

- De acuerdo, para empezar, ¿Qué sabes de la oclumancia? – Preguntó Scott situándose frente a Harry.

- Que tienes que dejar la mente en blanco para que no puedan acceder a tus recuerdos.

- Básicamente, pero con eso no conseguirás expulsar a quien intente acceder a tus recuerdos, lo fácil para empezar serías que te concentraras en una imagen que te relaje, en un lugar, un sitio que no tenga relación alguna contigo.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Yo siempre suelo usar la imagen de un muro, una pared, o una playa – Dijo Scott sacando su varita de entre sus ropajes – Es lo más básico y ante un ataque directo suelen frenar al invasor, una vez echo tienes que mostrar voluntad. Cuando estés listo me avisas – Harry cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en un pared de ladrillos

- Listo – Dijo cuando creyó tener la imagen en su mente.

- _Legeremens –_ Harry sintió como si alguien intentara aplastarle con las manos su cabeza, pero ningún recuerdo le vino a la mente tal como ocurría cuando practicaba con Snape.

- Siento como si me hubieras golpeado la cabeza con un martillo – le dijo cuando dejó de sentir la presión en su cabeza.

- Es normal las primeras veces, tampoco lo has hecho nada mal, tampoco e ahondado mucho en tu mente, cuando consigas resistir un ataque directo sin inmutarte comenzaremos a profundizar y a forzar tu mente para que levante escudos mentales más fuertes.

Siguieron trabajando durante varias horas, y Harry descubrió que este muchacho de su misma edad era capaz de enseñarle mejor oclumancia que lo que era capaz Snape, sin duda alguna, era un avance. Estuvieron como Scott había acordado un par de horas más practicando la oclumancia y en ese lapso de tiempo le explicó las bases de la legeremancia aunque no llegaron a ponerla en práctica.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy de oclumancia – Dijo Harry con un monumental dolor de cabeza – siento como si mi cabeza estuviera siendo martilleada por cientos de personas.

- Es algo normal al principio, ten, tomate esto – Le pasó una redoma con una poción de un aspecto nada saludable.

- Eso tiene pinta de no tener muy buen sabor – Dijo Harry mirándola con asco.

- Y no la tiene, pero aliviará tu dolor de cabeza, deberás avanzar más rápido ya que esta poción no puedo dártela todos los días, en parte por que no tengo más, en parte porque es adictiva – Dijo Scott y sonrió al ver la cara de Harry que había puesto cuando tomó la poción.

- Deliciosa – El sarcasmo a flor de piel.


	2. comienza el viaje

**Comienzo del viaje. Destino: España**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Harry fue a vivir con un completo extraño, del cual ahora consideraba su amigo. En su estancia, ambos habían aprendido del otro, Harry entre otras cosas, había perfeccionado sus defensas mentales que decir que no tenía ninguna, su físico, poco a poco se iba desarrollando debido a los intensos ejercicios que ambos se sometían. Al principio era Scott quien forzaba a Harry pero un mes después de comenzar las rutinas de ejercicios habían echo a Scott replantearse el seguir ejercitando el cuerpo ya que Harry le había tomado el gusto a eso de sudar. Otra de las cosas que habían llevado en práctica era las normas de sociedad a la que sin duda serían expuestos cuando viajaran a Francia.

Por otro lado, Scott había aprendido de Harry bastante sobre DCAO, entre ellos el patronus, algo de lo que se sintió orgulloso cuando consiguió darle forma definida, siendo un tigre la forma elegida y también duelo entre otras cosas.

Con respecto a como Harry era capaz de hacer magia fue bastante sencilla, Scott le explicó como era que detectaban la magia.

_Flash Back_

- Oye Harry ¿Tu sabes algo de duelo? – Preguntó Scott una vez que hubieron terminado de practicar las lecciones de sociedad – Quiero decir si lo que se cuenta es cierto, se dice que eres uno de los mejores de tu promoción en DCAO.

- Digamos que sé defenderme en caso de ataque – Dijo Harry dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla - ¿Porqué?

- Si te digo la verdad, en relación a hechizos no estoy mucho más avanzado que lo que estaría un alumno de 5º curso y sinceramente para la aventura que vamos a emprender necesitaremos que ambos poseamos todas las armas que podamos.

- Parece que estás mostrando algo de miedo – Dijo Harry en tono burlón.

- Lo tengo, no creas que me gusta lo que vamos a hacer, cuando era pequeño, fantaseaba que me cuando creciera me iría de aventuras por todo el mundo, salvando a todos aquellos que estuvieran en peligro, y si alguna vez era conocido, lo sería por lo que soy no por quien fue mis antepasados.

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees – Dijo Harry en tono ausente.

- Sin embargo, cuando murió mi abuelo, murió mi única familia, mi mamá murió al darme a luz, y eso era algo que mi padre nunca me perdonó, me culpaba de su muerte, y comenzó a beber, mi abuelo viendo los delirios de su hijo, me sacó de su casa y me llevó a vivir con él, fue mi única familia.

- ¿Que pasó con tu padre? – Preguntó Harry interesado.

- Hace 5 años nos informaron que se había aventurado al callejón Knockturn, iba sólo y ebrio, con su varita comenzó a lanzar hechizos a todos los que se le ponían por delante, tres días después lo encontraron en un vertedero muerto con evidentes signos de tortura en su cuerpo

- Pues como te contaba, cuando murió mi abuelo, creí que nada volvería a ser igual, mi abuelo me educó, me enseñó a ver la humanidad en los demás, incluidos los muggles, a luchar por aquello en lo que creía, pero cuando murió mi mundo se vino abajo, no quería salir de mi casa, apenas si comí si no llega a ser por Samy.

- ¿Samy?

- Es mi elfina doméstica, ahora mismo está en un encargo, tardará unas dos semanas en volver – Respondió Harry rápidamente.

- Después encontré los escritos que ocultaba mi abuelo, hablaban sobre los herederos y sobre ti, había notas de todo tipo, sobre las costumbres que los magos habían perdido, y que debían recuperarse, de las dos herederas, sobre todo de la de Ravenclaw, ya que es la que más difícil es acercarse y sobre ti. Ahí fue donde comprendí que la profecía que en el lecho de muerte me contó mi abuelo se refería a ti.

- Sin duda tu abuelo debía ser un gran mago para saber tanto sobre diferentes magos.

- Oh sí, mi abuelo pensaba que un mago no se educaba en una escuela de magia, sentado sin hacer nada, si no que debía conocer mundo, aprender a descubrir las cosas por ellos mismos y era un fiel seguidor sobre la teoría de que ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle debían volver a unirse.

- No creo que los muggles estén preparados para saber algo como lo que es la magia – Dijo Harry pensando en sus tíos.

- Pero lo pueden estar, todo es cuestión de adaptarse – Repuso Scott al comentario de Harry.

- Fue después de leer todos estos documentos y ver lo que mi abuelo pensaba de mí, que me propuse seguir adelante, poder llegar a ser un hombre como él lo fue, vivir mis días al límite y ayudar a mis iguales en momentos de angustia. Por eso fui a buscarte, desafortunadamente sabía que yo solo no podría con Voldemort y necesitaba ayuda, decidí que era hora de que los herederos de Hogwarts volvieran a reunirse.

- Desgraciadamente, como sabes no puedo hacer un movimiento de varita sin que los del ministerio lo sepan.

- Pero existe un modo de que no lo sepan, creo recordar que mi abuelo me dio una poción cuando cumplí los 10 años que inhibía el control del ministerio sobre aquel que lo tomaba, tiene que estar en algunos de sus libros.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Bueno Scott, nos preparamos física, mental y mágicamente, pero quedan varios puntos vacíos que deben ser rellenados, cómo por ejemplo el idioma.

- De eso se está encargando Samy, eso es la misión que le encargué, no sé cuanto tiempo puede tardar porque los objetos que buscan son muy escasos y están repartidos por todo el mundo, le e encargado que consiga todos los talismanes del pensamiento que pueda reunir.

- ¿Talismanes del pensamiento? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

- No muchos lo han oído hablar, yo los descubrí por los escritos de mi abuelo, cuando llevas uno puesto y una persona te habla en otro idioma, a tu mente llega toda la información sobre el habla de tu interlocutor.

- Fascinante – Dijo Harry pensando lo que daría su amiga Hermione por uno de ellos - ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar las cosas? – Pocos días atrás Scott y Harry habían acordado que irían de compras tanto al mundo muggle para comprar ropas para ambos que pudieran pasar desapercibidos en dicho mundo y al callejón Diagon a hacer varias paradas en varias tiendas, entre ellas a la tienda de pociones, para encontrar una poción para curar la miopía de Harry y una borra cicatrices para borrar la cicatriz de Harry, del mismo modo que a abastecerse de túnicas de todo tipo ya que si querían llegar hasta la heredera de Ravenclaw tenían que aparentar ser bastante ricos.

- Mañana por la mañana temprano, primero iremos al callejón, cuando los negocios abren, así será más difícil que alguien que te conozca pueda llegar a reconocerte.

- Lo sé, pero si queremos que nuestro plan salga bien, me imagino que cuando lleguemos a Francia tendré que dejarla visible – Harry no esperó que su amigo le respondiera, sabía perfectamente que así sería

Del dicho al echo, por la mañana temprano ambos partían a Londres en autobús muggle, por todos los medios intentaban evitar los medios de transporte mágicos ya que hasta que Harry no tuviera un cambio de imagen se arriesgaban a que alguien de la orden o incluso algún mortifago lo reconociera, a estas alturas seguramente sería la persona más buscada de todo el mundo mágico y era de extrañar que no hubiera tenido noticias suyas por medio del diario el profeta.

La visita al mundo muggle fue para ambos amigos como si soltaran a un par de niños pequeños en una tienda de golosinas en el que nadie los vigilara. Aunque era Harry el que tenía que frenar a Scott cuando intentaba comprar algo realmente pasado de moda o de colores muy llamativos.

No obstante la visita al callejón Diagon fue un cambio en la actitud de ambos, Harry llevaba una gorra puesta con el fin de ocultar su cicatriz, no así en las primeras tiendas era Scott quien entraba a pedir los productos, sobre todo en la tienda de pociones, donde se abasteció de las pociones que Harry necesitaba para curar su problema de visión y ocultar su cicatriz así como algunas otras pociones que no podían fabricar ellos, bien porque estaba fuera de sus posibilidades o bien porque tardaban mucho tiempo en crearse

En Madame Malkin, ambos se compraron varias túnicas de gala y de diario, ya que aunque Scott poseía algunas no había vuelto al callejón Diagon desde la muerte de su abuelo por lo que muchas le quedaban pequeñas.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Dijo Harry mirando alrededor viendo como algunos aurores patrullaban en busca de actividad mortifaga y sinceramente no le hacía gracia que alguno lo reconociera.

- Si, de todas formas creo que Samy ya habrá llegado, lleva cerca de dos meses fuera y en su último informe me dijo que pronto llegaría – Dos meses era el tiempo que Harry llevaba con Scott en su casa y en el que habían planeado su espectacular viaje.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Scott lo hicieron por medio de polvos flu, ya que no deseaban perder tanto tiempo en un trayecto tan largo. Al llegar a la casa, ambos percibieron un rico olor a estofado lo que anunciaba que Samy, la elfina perteneciente a Scott había regresado.

- Buenos días amo Scott – Salió una elfina vestida con una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las ore­jas, el ropaje de elfina estaba muy cuidado y aseado.

- Buenos días Samy, te presento a mi amigo Harry Potter, ya sabes de él y nos ayudará en la misión.

- Un honor conocer al señor Harry Potter señor – Dijo la elfina haciendo una inclinación.

- ¿Es una elfina libra? – Preguntó Harry mirando detenidamente a Samy.

- Bueno, nació en esclavitud pero mi abuelo la liberó siendo todavía pequeña, está acostumbrada a la libertad, pero trabaja para mí.

- Mi amiga Hermione daría saltos de alegría si te viera hablar así, es una fanática por la libertad de los elfos domésticos.

- Amo Scott, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, si me disculpan iré a preparar la mesa – Sin más la elfina desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando un tanto confundido a Harry.

- No te ha dicho si a conseguido los talismanes del conocimiento y cuantos a conseguido – Dijo Harry confuso por el comportamiento de la elfina.

- Es normal, a llegado a la casa y ha visto que la comida no estaba echa, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en irse al encargo que le mandé, creyó que no sería capaz de cuidarme yo solo y ahora que ha llegado creerá que no me e alimentado como dios manda – Dijo Scott con una sonrisa – Pero no te preocupes, seguro que en la comida nos lo cuenta. Por cierto, no se si te importa, pero Samy está acostumbrada a comer conmigo en la mesa.

- Sin problemas – Dijo Harry volviendo a cargar todas sus compras – Voy a llevar esto a la habitación y a tomarme la poción para los ojos.

Así Harry tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su habitación, al llegar ni siquiera se molestó en desempacar la ropa que había comprado, sacó ambas pociones y se tomó la poción que corregiría su falta de visión. Al tomársela sintió un mareo y ganas de vomitar, en cinco minutos se quitó las gafas dándose cuenta que su visión poco a poco iba mejorando y que las gafas le estorbaban.

Estrenando su nueva visión sin necesidad de gafas, Harry miró toda la habitación como si la acabara de ver, sinceramente no sabía como no había comprado esa poción antes cuando hacía maravillas y no entendía porqué los demás magos del mundo no la usaban. Tomando el tarro que le borraría la cicatriz, vio que era una pasta pegajosa de un color marrón claro, se la untó en la cicatriz y vio que la pasta se adaptada al filo perfectamente a su piel, sabía que esa pasta era provisional y que se podría quitar como quien quita una pegatina de un cuaderno pero sin duda sería un alivio que no lo reconocieran por su cicatriz.

Se dirigió de vuelta hacia el comedor donde encontró a Scott que volvía de soltar también sus cosas de su dormitorio. Samy sin duda había preparado un banquete y sin pensárselo dos veces se pusieron a comer con ganas

- Amo Scott, sólo e conseguido encontrar nueve talismanes del conocimiento, sé que existen otros 10 pero pertenecen a diferentes ministerios de magia y no se me a permitido siquiera verlos.

- Tranquila Samy, con ellos bastará por ahora.

- Ahora la pregunta sería el como nos iremos – Dijo Harry calculando las posibilidades del viaje ahora que lo tenían tan cerca – Por medios mágicos pueden llegar a rastrearlos si ponen los medios necesarios, y en trasportes muggles suelen haber registros y controles de pasaportes e identidad.

- ¿Y en barco? – Preguntó Scott sopesando también las posibilidades – Si consiguiéramos colarnos en un barco.

- Sería mejor que compráramos, es decir, compramos un barco mercante muggle, dejando contratada a toda la tripulación, nos buscamos una persona que nos lleve todos los papeles y hacemos que el primer viaje en el barco sea hacia España, nosotros como dueños para inaugurar nuestro negocio viajamos en él de forma que todos pensarán que queremos comprobar si hemos hecho una buena inversión.

- No es mala idea la tuya, así de todas formas tendríamos una fuente de ingresos extras, digo no es que nos haga falta el dinero, pero haciendo una cuenta en un banco muggle internacional podríamos hacer nuestras transacciones en el mundo muggle con las cosas esas de plástico.

- Tarjetas de crédito – Dijo Harry cansadamente como si se lo hubiera repetido infinidad de veces.

- Lo que sea, sinceramente, puedo hacerme pasar en la calle por un muggle pero cuando te pones a hablarme de su tecnología y costumbres me pierdo.

- Es algo normal en los brujos de sangre limpia, y los que hemos sido criados por muggles nos desespera que no conozcáis cosas tan simples como la electricidad.

**

* * *

Lugar: Barco mercante. _Palasur_.**

**Destino: Costas Asturianas. España.**

**Fecha: 31 de agosto.**

**Hora: 7.30 am**

- Me parece todavía increíble que hallamos salido de Inglaterra sin que los de la orden nos hallan seguido los pasos – Dijo Harry observando el basto océano con la mirada perdida.

- Es una corazonada pero creo que realmente saben que estás aquí conmigo y que has salido de Inglaterra – Contestó Scott recostado en la barandilla que daba al puente de mando.

- Si yo también lo he pensado, pero no puedo imaginar porqué Dumbledore dejaría que abandonara Inglaterra, al fin y al cabo para él solo soy su preciada arma contra la lucha del mal y lo que menos querría era perderme de vista e incluso mañana cuando vean que no e ido a Hogwarts comenzarán a correr rumores.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó Scott con una mueca un tanto cómica.

- No, pero debes de saber que a partir de mañana no sólo estaremos buscados por la orden sino también por Voldemort – Contestó Harry sin variar su expresión.

- Habla por ti, de mí no saben más de lo que puedan saber de un muggle.

- Hablo de los dos, no tardarán mucho en saber que mi fuga no habría podido llevarla a cabo y date por seguro que ambos bandos te considerarán enemigos hasta que volvamos a Inglaterra.

- Lo sé, pero creo en el fondo que debemos hacer esto, mi corazón me dicta que estamos haciendo lo correcto, aunque el resto del mundo no lo vea así.

- Ni yo mismo lo veo así – Dijo Harry volviéndose y mirando a su amigo a los ojos – Mi nombre viene acompañado de muerte y sufrimiento, sinceramente no me apetece involucrar a más personas en esta guerra, ni siquiera personas tan poderosas como lo son tú o lo son las herederas.

- Estás hablando de esta guerra como si sólo te concerniera a ti, y eso es algo que tanto tú como el resto del mundo está equivocado, esta guerra nos pertenece a todos ya que si Voldemort consigue hacerse con el control del mundo no habrá libertad para nadie.

- Pero antes de buscar la libertad de nuestros semejantes debemos buscar nuestra propia libertad, ¿no es así? – Dijo Harry dedicando una sonrisa amarga.

- Eres libre amigo mío

- Yo no lo veo así.

- Decidiste por cuenta propia acompañarme, tomas tus propias decisiones sin contar con lo que piensan los demás, buscas la felicidad para tus iguales incluso cuando a ti se te a negado, sin duda creo que no hay una persona más libre que tú.

- Me sorprendes Scott, llevo la marca del mal en mi piel y hablas de mi como si fuera el Mesías enviado al mundo para dar testimonio de algo que no conozco. No soy un héroe sabes, por mucho que todos intenten decir lo contrario.

- Una vez mi abuelo me dijo, que los héroes no son aquellos que deciden serlos, sino los que se ven arrastrados por los acontecimientos y los asumen aun en contra de su voluntad.

- Me gustaría ser como tu amigo, eres capaz sin duda de alimentar de esperanza incluso a la persona que ha perdido toda fe en su corazón. Sin duda alguna eres digno de considerarte el heredero de Gryffindor y me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo.

- Nunca hemos hablado de esto sin duda, pero soy yo el que se siente orgulloso de poder compartir esta cruzada contigo y que me consideres amigo – Hubo una pausa de unos minutos en los que ambos reflexionaban las palabras de ambos – Bueno acabamos de compartir un momento tierno, no esperarás un abrazo o algo por el estilo – Sin duda a Scott le incomodaban los silencios prolongados y siempre tenía que decir algo que rompiera dicho silencio, a lo que Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ya llegamos, a lo lejos podía divisarse la costa asturiana, sin duda lo que sería el comienzo de un viaje en el que por una vez ambos estarían lejos de la protección de Inglaterra.

Ambos se ajustaron perfectamente el talismán del conocimiento asegurándose que los tuvieran en sus lugares, estos talismanes consistían en un pequeño amuleto con forma de estrella colgado del cuello con una fina cuerda de color negro. Fueron en busca de sus pertenencias que consistían en dos mochilas ampliadas mágicamente para llevar todas sus pertenencias. Al cargarse la mochila, Harry sintió como algo invisible pasaba por detrás suya, pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver que era, ya que aunque Scott le había ordenado a Samy que permaneciera en la casa y ella normalmente cumplía sus ordenes, no cumplía aquellas órdenes que podrían exponer en peligro a su amo, así que ambos hicieron durante todo el trayecto como el que en realidad iban solos.

El puerto en el que desembarcaron estaba a esas horas comenzando a cerrar sus negocios ya que el trayecto se había llevado casi todo el día en viajar desde Inglaterra hacia España, así que lo primero que tuvieron que hacer es ir en busca de una posada en donde pudieran pasar la noche.

Se dirigieron a un pueblecito muggle, alejado de la ciudad, cerca de las cumbres montañosas que allí habían. Sin duda alguna, un gran lugar para pasar las vacaciones, los habitantes eran realmente agradables, pero ellos no podían pararse a hacer amistades ya que el próximo rumbo que tenían que hacer era hacia la ciudad de Toledo, el lugar sin duda con fama de hacer las mejores espadas con el mejor acero del mundo.

Al llegar a una de las posadas frecuentadas por visitantes extranjeros se acercaron hasta el mostrador y aguardaron hasta que la chica de no menos de 25 años les dijera alguna palabra con el fin de que los talismanes comenzaran a hacer efecto.

- ¿En que puedo ayudaros? – Preguntó la chica, y Harry sintió como una oleada de conocimientos sobre el idioma llegaban a su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa haciéndole marearse un poco.

- Quisiéramos una habitación compartida con camas individuales por favor – Dijo Scott recuperándose del pequeño mareo que le había invadido.

- Un momento por favor – La chica se dispuso a teclear el ordenador en busca de alguna habitación disponible – Tenemos una disponible, pero es de mayor lujo y es un poco más cara – Dijo la chica mirando a ambos con escepticismo sin creer que pudieran pagar la habitación.

- Nos la quedamos, sólo estaremos una noche – Harry se adelantó lo que sin duda diría Scott.

- Por favor firmen aquí y síganme – les señaló el libro de registros de los huéspedes para a continuación guiarlos a ambos a una habitación sin duda bastante cómoda para pasar sólo una noche – Que tengan una buena noche señores.

Sin ninguno de los dos pararse a comentar sobre la habitación o los planes que tenían por hace a España se cambiaron de ropa y se durmieron rápidamente para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

**

* * *

Lugar: Ciudad de Toledo. España**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre**

**Hora: 3.30 pm**

- Bueno, estamos en la bella ciudad de Toledo, donde son forjadas las mejores espadas e indumentaria de guerras pasadas – Comentó Harry mirándolo todo con asombro, estaba seguro que los Dursley se morirían de envidia si supieran en donde estaba en estos momentos - ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

- Creo recordar que el lugar donde vendían las espadas de mejor calidad y al mejor precio estaba por aquí – Dijo señalando Scott una callejuela poco transitada.

- ¿Ya has estado aquí antes? – Preguntó Harry con asombro.

- Mi abuelo trabajó durante cinco años en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, durante esos años mi abuelo viajó conmigo hacia diferentes países e incluso llegué a ver en un par de ocasiones a las herederas, aunque yo por ese instante no lo sabía, en el fondo creo que mi abuelo se veía venir esta situación y que él no estaría conmigo para cumplir el mismo su cometido, por eso me trajo a todos estos lugares y me enseñó todo lo que sé.

- Sin duda alguna tu abuelo sabía lo que hacía – Dijo Harry asombrado por la capacidad de razonamiento del abuelo de Scott

- Lo sé, era un gran hombre, seguro que ahora su alma descansa en paz – El tono de voz de Scott le anunció a Harry que debía cambiar rápidamente de tema

- Hemos llegado – Dijo Harry viendo en una tienda un escaparate en donde se exhibían todo tipos de armas y escudos

Al entrar el vendedor no les prestó mucha atención, eran muchas las personas que entraban en la tienda sólo para observar las espadas y sólo aquellas personas que se dedicaban a la tauromaquia y coleccionistas compraban algo. Ambos se dividieron con el fin de comprar alguna, no es que les hiciera mucha falta, pero ahora que estaban en otro país y con otras leyes preferían usar la magia lo menos posible.

Al salir de la tienda ambos iban cargados con dos cajas debidamente envueltas, en cuyo interior iban dos espadas largas sin ningún tipo de adornos y sin ser demasiado llamativas, pero sin dudas resistentes. Pararon a tomar algo en una cafetería, sin duda estaban ya cansados de tanto viaje en dos días y todavía les quedaba mucho por recorrer así que no era necesario gastar todas sus energías rápidamente.

Después de tomar una grata comida se dirigieron en tren hacia Andorra, el punto entre España y Francia, un paso menos para llegar hacia la heredera de Ravenclaw, aquella que tendría el secreto de cómo activar el poder de la luz, la misma que su acceso estaba restringido por su padre y la cual pretendían llegar.

**

* * *

**

Lugar: Hotel de las cumbres. Andorra

Fecha: 3 de septiembre

**Hora: 8.30 pm**

- No te vas a creer lo que acabo de oír de un muggle – Dijo Harry entrando con el pelo humedecido a la habitación de Scott.

- Si no me lo dices nunca lo sabré, ¿no crees?.

- Bueno es algo gracioso, según dicen por los bosques de los alrededores dicen que existe un hombre, que más que hombre es un gigante, vive sólo con sus caballos y que todo aquel que se adentra en sus terrenos lo despedaza con un arma que siempre lleva y luego se los come.

- Bonita historia para tratarse de un pueblecito muggle – Dijo Scott sonriendo.

- Si, tuve que aguantarme la risa, sobre todo cuando me dijo que su ropa eran las pieles de aquellos a los que mataba – Dijo Harry tirandose en la cama de Scott – Sin duda alguna, si un muggle viera a un gigante no lo catalogaría de hombre y menos que cuida caballos.

- Sin duda, el tren no sale hasta mañana por la tarde, quieres ir a buscar a ese misterioso gigante – Dijo Scott en tono de broma.

- Por Merlín y perderme el programa del corazón que van a echar en breves instantes – Dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

- Bromas aparte, ese bosque parece ser realmente acogedor, podríamos ir a dar un vistazo por los alrededores, y quien sabe quizás algo de razón tengan los muggles, sabes perfectamente que todas las leyendas muggles se basan en hechos mágicos en los que los distintos ministerios han intervenido borrando la memoria a aquellos que ven algo que no deberían ver.

- Quedan tres horas para que anochezca – Dijo Harry consultando su reloj – Bien podríamos ir a dar un vistazo.

Tomando sus varitas y las espadas recién adquiridas salieron del hotel sin que ningún muggle los viera, lo menos que querían era que se lanzara un rumor sobre que dos locos suicidas se habían internado en un bosque maldito oculto por una terrorífica bestia.

Comenzaron adentrándose en los límites del bosque sin apenas preocupación, confiados en que dos magos armados no podrían pasarle nada. No obstante conforme se iban adentrando en la espesura del bosque sentían como si alguien o algo les observara entre la maleza.

- Es imaginación mía o hay algo que nos sigue – Preguntó Scott apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

- Algo nos sigue, creo que otra vez, para nuestra mala suerte, tienes razón – Dijo Harry con los pelos de la nuca de puntas – Sinceramente sólo a mí se me ocurre seguirte a algo que no tenga que ver con lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro y lo que fuera que los siguiera estaba sin duda cerca, ya que notaban una fuerte respiración que venía de algún lado que no podían identificar.

- Recuérdame Harry que la próxima vez que quiera internarme en un bosque me golpee la cabeza – Dijo Scott ya sin ocultar su miedo y sacando la espada empuñándola con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba la varita.

- Cuando se te ocurra otra de estas ideas te golpearé yo mismo – Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

- ¿Quienes sois? – Se escuchó una voz algo ronca como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar muy seguido. Viendo que se acababan de meter en un buen lío decidieron aceptar lo que viniera con valor

- Me llamo Scott Kilvert, heredero de Gryffindor y a mi lado Harry Potter, el niño que vivió – Dijo Scott con una voz clara – Identifícate – Ordenó con voz imperiosa.

- El heredero de Gryffindor y el niño que vivió – Se escuchó una risa bastante bonachona y eso hizo que ambos relajaran un poco sus nervios, pero que sin duda confirmaban sus sospechas, fuera quien fuera pertenecía al mundo mágico – Y bien que les trae al heredero de Gryffindor y al niño que vivió por estos lugares.

- Nuestros asuntos son cosa nuestra – Contestó Harry por primera vez, sin duda el tiempo que había pasado alrededor de los de la orden era no dar detalles de la misión – Y no has respondido a nuestra pregunta.

- Valla, valla, tienes agallas chaval, pero te hará falta algo más que eso si quieres enfrentarte a mí – De entre las sombras salió una figura sin duda casi rozando los dos metros, y de apariencia bastante fuerte, tenía un pelo negro oscuro espeso y ojos negros también, en su mano portaba una gigantesca hacha que sin duda no le importunaba a aquel extraño el peso que podría llegar a tener – Sin embargo porqué no decirte mi nombre, me llamo Máximo y a diferencia de ustedes carezco de apellido.

- Joder Scott, es un semigigante – Le susurró Harry por la comisura del labio

- Ya lo veo – Le susurró del mismo modo.

- Joder Scott, a los semigigantes no les afecta la magia del mismo modo que a los humanos – Volvió a susurrar Harry guardándose la varita pues la veía innecesaria, cosa que fue imitada por su amigo.

- Valla, parece que conocéis mi condición – Dijo con voz helada – Sólo por saber quien soy tendré que mataros, no puedo permitir que enviéis al ministerio para que me dé caza.

- Harry mierda piensa en algo – Dijo Scott mientras veía como aquel tipo llamado Máximo se preparaba para atacar con su hacha.

- No haremos tal cosa – Dijo Harry sin saber porqué no creía que les hiciera daño, en parte por el recuerdo de su amigo Hagrid allá en Hogwarts.

- Ja, y porqué debería de creeros – Dijo Máximo acercándose de forma amenazante, Scott se preparó para atacar pero Harry bajó su espada y la clavó en la tierra húmeda.

- Porque no eres el primer semigigante que conozco – Era el momento de rezar al dios que fuera que rezara.

- Te equivocas, no existe ningún semigigante en el mundo, soy único en mi especie – Dijo parando su marcha pero sin relajar el hacha.

- Te equivocas, en Inglaterra existe otro, se llama Rubeus Hagrid, es guardabosques en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y es un buen amigo mío – Scott relajó también su espada al ver que poco a poco la confianza del tal Máximo comenzaba a flaquear – Y la directora del colegio Beauxbatons de Francia también es una semi-gigante.

- Pues creo que los equivocados sois vosotros si pensáis que podéis engañarme – Rugió otra vez Máximo y Harry pudo darse cuenta que no tendría más de 20 años. – Para empezar, Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz en la frente y es inglés.

- Lo es – dijo Scott preparado para tomar su espada y saltar sobre él, puede que su amigo confiara en él, pero había oído hablar cosas realmente de los gigantes y no estaba dispuesto a caer bajo sus redes. En ese instante Harry se quitó la piel sintética (por llamarlo de algún modo) que le cubría la cicatriz dejando al descubierto aquello por lo que era famoso y casi no podía recordar.

- Valla parece que es cierto – Dijo bajando el hacha y suavizando la voz hasta dejar de parecer amenazante – Disculpad mis modales, pero desde hace dos años atrás las cosas empeoraron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Scott enfundando la espada viendo que la amenaza había desaparecido.

- Aceptad mi invitación hacia mi morada y allí os lo contaré todo – Máximo se colgó su hacha en la parte de atrás de su espalda y se encaminó a través de un sendero que ninguno había visto en un principio.

Caminaron durante un cuarto de hora sin rumbo aparente, hasta que llegaron a una enorme empalizada de unos dos metros y medio de alto. Máximo empujó con fuerza lo que parecía ser la puerta y accedió hacia un altiplano, allí había unos seis caballos pastando. En el fondo del prado que allí había, una casa de considerable tamaño echa de piedra en la que a Harry le pareció muy parecida a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Por favor poneos cómodos – Dijo tomando asiento en una butaca – Perdonad el desorden pero no suelo estar acostumbrados a visitas – Harry observó que en la casa había varias cosas en las que sin duda un semi gigante habiendo crecido sólo no podría haber conseguido, entre otras cosas, algunos libros de magia.

- ¿Vives aquí solo? – Se aventuró a preguntar Scott

- No siempre fue así – Dijo mientras ofrecía a ambos una bebida de lo que parecía aguamiel – Antes venían muchos profesores del colegio de Aragón de magia y hechicería

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry sabiendo que detrás de esa fachada se encontraba una terrible historia.

- Hace 17 mi madre, la líder de un clan gigante quedó embarazada de un mago de la zona, no me preguntéis como se conocieron y cual es su nombre, porque no lo sé, lo único que sé... – Dio un sorbo de su vaso antes de continuar – es que los otros gigantes mataron a mi padre y después de cinco años de maltrato por parte de otros gigantes me fugué del clan, no tardé en ser encontrado por muggles, el problema que yo por ese entonces estaba educado como gigante y mi comportamiento era muy violento, a parte que no entendía nada.

- ¿Eso no explica que tengas conocimientos de la magia? – Le cortó Harry un poco impaciente por ver concluida la historia.

- No, eso no explica, pero si lo explicaría si por casualidad mi condición llegara a uno de los profesores del colegio ya mencionado – Dijo y en sus ojos se vio como su mente vagaba a tiempos mejores – El me educó y me enseñó todo lo relacionado con la magia, incluso de ti – dijo señalando a Harry – El construyó esta casa para mí, ya que no era bien visto entre los magos de mi edad y el consejo escolar pidió mi expulsión, todos los días venía a verme, ya me había enseñado a hablar el idioma, el mismo comenzó a enseñarme magia, me consiguió una varita – Harry vio que en la repisa de la estantería se hallaba una varita de cedro en perfecto estado – Pero hace tres años, una manada de hombres lobos se instaló en este bosque, y en una de sus visitas lo mataron, a partir de entonces juré vengarme, me conseguí esta hacha y les di caza uno a uno.

- Eso explica el porqué no eres bien recibido entre el ministerio de magia ¿verdad? – El tono de Scott denotaba que había dejado atrás cualquier desconfianza que pudiera tener en él – Algunas familias tenían oculta la condición de hombres lobo y te acusaron de asesinato y de peligroso.

- Más o menos eso fue, e intentado irme muchas veces de aquí, pero después, a donde iría, desconocía la existencia de otros semi gigantes y no sabría como el resto de la comunidad mágica me trataría. Cambiando de tema, a donde se dirigen dos distinguidos magos como vosotros – Harry miró de reojo a Scott y vio que no haría ningún mal en contárselo, al fin y al cabo, él les había contado su vida.

- Nos dirigimos a París, en busca de la heredera de Ravenclaw – Tardaron dos horas en poner al corriente de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico y el plan que pretendían llevar a cabo.

- Sin duda alguna, o sois muy valientes o estáis realmente locos, pero en fin cada cual a lo suyo – Scott miró por la ventana y vio que ya había oscurecido y que era entrada ya la noche.

- Se nos hace tarde Harry, debemos partir, mañana nos espera un largo día – Harry miró por la ventana y vio que su amigo tenía razón.

- Dudo mucho que podáis salir ahora – Cortó Máximo su retirada – Este bosque esta lleno de criaturas que sin duda no dudarán en haceros daño, y es luna llena, por lo que los hombres lobo ya estarán transformados.

- Dijiste que tu los habías matado a todos – Dijo Harry elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- Dije que había matado a la manada que mató a mi maestro – Corrigió Máximo – Este bosque poco a poco se ha ido poblando de criaturas mágicas, creo recordar que no muy lejos de aquí existe una manada de centauros, son realmente agradables, suelo pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

- Si tu dices que los centauros son agradables, tendré que creerte – Dijo Harry recordando la manada que habitaba en el bosque prohibido.

- Puedo ofreceros dos cosas de mí, la primera es cobijo en mi casa por el día de hoy – Dijo Señalando dos grandes sillones – La otra es mi compañía, sin duda quiero ver algo más que no sea este bosque.

- No pasarías desapercibido entre los demás y algo de lo que intentamos es pasar desapercibidos – Contestó rápidamente Scott muy a su pesar.

- Lo cual sería hasta llegar a la primera estación de metro ya que los muggles tienen dispositivos para detectar metales, y sin duda dos jóvenes portando espadas no pasan desapercibido.

- ¿Y que propones? – Preguntó Harry adelantándose a Scott.

- Mis caballos son fuerte, aguantan viajes bastante largos, y conozco una senda que no está controlado tanto por ningún muggle como por ningún mago y lleva directamente a Francia.

- Deberíamos conseguirte ropa adecuada, a donde vamos necesitamos parecer gente de dinero.

- No haría falta que yo fuera con vosotros en busca de la heredera, podría esperaros fuera, al fin y al cabo no pienso dejar a mis caballos solos – Harry y Scott se separaron un poco de su nuevo amigo para deliberar que hacer.

- De acuerdo Scott, estamos los dos metidos en esto por lo tanto es cuestión de los dos – Hablaba en susurros para que no pudiera oír y en cierto modo él respeto la intimidad para hablar sin tabú.

- Podría retrasar nuestro viaje Harry y lo sabes.

- No me gusta dejarlo aquí solo, cuando volvamos a Inglaterra podría conocer a mi amigo Hagrid, estoy seguro que ambos querrían conocerse y sinceramente no creo que pudiera estar muy seguro aquí.

- Amigo no se como lo haces para ver lo mejor de cada persona.

- Practica supongo, de todas formas, míralo, es fuerte y sin duda no le afectan lo mismo que a nosotros, podría ser de gran ayuda para la causa. Además, míralo de este modo, tu y yo hemos aprendido cosas nuevas uno del otro, estoy seguro que también aprenderemos de las otras dos herederas, porqué no buscar ayuda extra a parte de los herederos.

- Estás diciendo que formemos nuestro propio ejercito o algo así – Preguntó Scott con una ceja alzada.

- Dicen que la unión hace la fuerza, en Hogwarts hay bastantes personas que se unirán a nosotros, no dudo que mis amigos se enfaden conmigo por irme sin avisar, pero estoy seguro que se nos unirán.

- De acuerdo entonces – Dijo Scott alzando la voz para que Máximo lo oyera – Bienvenido al equipo amigo.

- No os arrepentiréis – Dijo Máximo con una sonrisa.

Así que lo que al día siguiente habría sido una marcha hacia Francia, al día de hoy era un día de compras para que Máximo pudiera tener ropa que no fuera echa de piel de animales que había cazado. Sin duda el dinero no les preocupaba, ambos tenían el suficiente dinero para vivir varias vidas sin preocuparse del dinero, y si eso no fuera bastante, el _Palasur _daba ingresos semanales y al ir a parar a un banco internacional muggle, con las tarjetas de crédito podían acceder al dinero siempre que quisieran.

Tres días después estaban listos para partir, dos caballos habían sido equipados para ser montados por Harry y Scott, los otros cuatro Máximo los había preparado para que tiraran de una carreta en la que transportarían todas las cosas que el trío llevaría. Para sus adentros Harry sonrió, ya que siempre se las ingeniaba para acabar formando parte de un trío.


	3. El viejo entre las sombras

**El viejo entre las sombras**

Viajamos por los lugares más recónditos de Francia, en el fondo era mejor así, toda persona racional creería que viajaríamos por medios mágicos o en su defecto por los transportes muggles ordinarios, en ningún momento pensarían que viajaríamos por oscuras sendas de entre los bosques franceses y bordeando colinas.

Máximo se había adaptado rápidamente a nosotros, la verdad es que era un buen conversador, Scott y yo comenzamos a enseñarle algo más de magia ya que su nivel sólo llegaba al de un estudiante de 5º año, a cambio él comenzó a enseñarnos a sobrevivir en medio de la nada, a situarnos cuando no teníamos ningún mapa ni brújula con la que orientarnos, incluso a conocer algunas plantas venenosas.

Sin duda alguna hacíamos un grupo un tanto extraño y a la vez más compenetrados, sólo en mi interior rogaba por no defraudar a mis nuevos amigos cuando tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo peligro, en el fondo, aunque había aceptado esta misión, todavía estaba renuente a tomar para mí el poder que me identificaría como heredero de Slytherin, siempre me e considerado un Gryffindor, tal como lo fueron mis padres y ahora me preguntaba si no les estaría fallando de algún modo si me vinculaba con aquel que comenzó con todo esto de la purga de los sangre sucia y si al recibir estos poderes mi forma de pensar cambiará en algún sentido.

Miré hacia el cielo y vi a mi fiel lechuza sobrevolando nuestras cabezas, viéndola me pregunté si estaría haciendo lo correcto al no enviarle algún mensaje a mis amigos allá en Hogwarts, ellos son mi única familia y seguro que estarían preocupados por mí.

Rápidamente borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, es mejor que estuvieran preocupados por mí e incluso que creyeran que estaba muerto a que Voldemort creyera que atacando a mis amigos podía acabar conmigo. Miré hacia mis dos acompañantes, y en el fondo sentí envidia de ellos, sí es cierto que ellos tampoco habían tenido una vida fácil, pero ellos al menos habían conocido lo que era el cariño, aunque no fueran de sus padres, sin embargo yo el único cariño que pude recibir fue por parte de mi padrino y de forma realmente corta.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sirius ahora, supongo que estaría hablando con mis padres mientras reían y disfrutaban, hablarían de mí sobre la persona en la que me e convertido, y mi padre y mi padrino sin duda prepararían alguna trastada para divertirse. Sin duda aquel lugar en donde estuviera mi padrino junto a mis padres sería mucho mejor que el lugar donde yo me encontraba.

Poder, solo era eso, poder, el poder de manipular a otros a su voluntad, el poder de matar con sólo un gesto de varita, ese era al poder que me enfrentaba, el mismo por el que mis padres y tantas personas habían combatido durante tantos años, aquel que se me otorgaría y que yo tanto aborrezco.

Mirando hacia mis dos amigos me doy cuenta que todavía hay algo por lo que luchar. Veo a Scott caminar en silencio, con la mirada fija en el camino, cualquier persona que no lo conozca diría que es un digno heredero de Gryffindor, leal a los valores de su antepasado, pero yo que ahora lo conocía me daba cuenta que emprendía esta cruzada no solo por el bien del mundo si no para demostrar que era digno de llamarse heredero de Gryffindor.

Por otro lado Máximo, sin duda tal como mi amigo Hagrid había tenido una infancia dura, teniendo que huir de pequeño de un clan de gigantes, y cuando encuentra a alguien que le da el afecto que se merece, muere a manos de licántropos. Sin duda era una bella persona de gran corazón pero tal como a mí su pasado le perseguía y no podía negar el estar a la defensiva cada vez que conocía a alguien.

Vamos demasiado tranquilos, en todo este tiempo no hemos tenido ningún contacto con ningún mago que no hubiera sido nosotros mismos. Es difícil de creer que Dumbledore no halla encontrado ya su rastro y valla tras él, y más difícil de creer sería que su desaparición no hubiera llegado ya a oídos de Voldemort y que él, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos no hubiera movido ya piezas para encontrarlo.

- Alguien nos está siguiendo – Gruñó Máximo sin siquiera variar su mirada.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Sabía que la pregunta de Scott era sin fundamento, en este corto de tiempo en el que viajábamos con Máximo habíamos descubierto su refinado sentido del olfato y del oído.

- Si, nos viene siguiendo desde hace una media hora – Mis temores pensamientos comenzaron a aflorar sólo esperaba que no fueran mortifagos los que nos seguían.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de ellos? – Pregunté intentando centrarme en un posible ataque.

- Que es uno solo, por el olor que emana diría que es un hombre, ya mayor por el ruido de sus pisadas, si incluso me atrevería a afirmar que es un viejo – Máximo puso cara de concentración al notar algo que antes no había notado – Si sin negarlo es un viejo, lleva una vara que usa como apoyo y al parecer va demasiado apurado siguiendo nuestros pasos

- Harry, podríamos unir nuestras mentes para saber si es mago – Unir nuestras mentes no sería la palabra exacta, en realidad lo que Scott quería hacer era de algún modo unir nuestros poderes mágicos de modo que pudiéramos identificar si es mago, poco antes de salir leí en un libro que con el suficiente poder y concentración podías distinguir si una persona era practicante de la magia o muggle, esto se debía a que todos los magos despedíamos de nuestro cuerpo un aura, por llamarlo de algún modo, que en función de la cantidad y el color podías distinguir si un mago era más o menos poderoso.

- Nunca lo hemos hecho Scott, podría salir muchas cosas mal y más peligroso sería unir nuestros poderes – Era conciente del pedido de Scott, si bien dos magos teniendo un buen control de su mente podían unir sus poderes para una determinada acción, cuando se trataba de dos magos, que para que negarlos, más poderosos que la media unían sus poderes podían acabar perdiendo todo rastro de magia o incluso llegar a caer inconsciente.

- Si pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea un mortifago – Dijo Scott con vehemencia – Sé los riesgos que ataña.

- Y hay otras salidas Scott – Puse a trabajar mi mente a marchas forzadas, ni siquiera me hacía gracia el querer oír hablar de nuestros poderes y quitarle a Voldemort una tarea para su conquista.

- Pues sea lo que queráis hacer será mejor que lo hagáis ya, porque el tipo ese sea quien sea se acerca hacia nosotros – Era de esperar entre pensamientos e ideas habíamos aminorado la marcha lo que había echo a nuestro perseguidor alcanzar un tiempo preciado.

- Dejaremos los caballos a la vista, y la carreta también, de modo que se acerque a explorarla, nosotros nos ocultaremos entre los árboles y le haremos un ataque sorpresa – Sin duda era lo mejor que se me ocurría, podía haber planeado otra cosa mejor, pero carecía de tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos discutieron mi propuesta, en el fondo porque no había algo mejor en lo que pensar, y aunque aceptara unir la mente con la de Scott, cosa que no pensaba hacer, eso requería tiempo y eso era algo de lo que carecíamos en estos momentos si se trataba de algún mortifago e incluso si fuera alguien de la orden.

Dejamos los caballos en un pequeño claro, sin duda se vería que era una trampa, pero alguien que estuviera desesperado en encontrarnos se acercaría a ella en busca de pistas, nos situamos en tres lugares perfectamente escondidos pero de los cuales nos veíamos unos a los otros. No pasaron 10 minutos cuando un viejo anciano entró en el claro, si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, me juraría que se trataba del mismísimo Dumbledore, pero eso era imposible, el estaba en Hogwarts y ni siquiera por ir en mi busca abandonaría el castillo.

Mirándolo detenidamente al anciano descubrí que no podía ser Dumbledore, este cargaba con una vara de un metro y medio más o menos de larga la cual usaba como bastón, su túnica era de un gris oscuro que hacía confundirse con el entorno, y sus cabellos no eran tan blancos como los del viejo director si no que mostraba un pelo gris del cual estaba poblado de multitud de canas, su aspecto era sin duda más bonachón y se veía más joven, aunque cansado.

Miré hacia mis dos amigos del cual estaban sin duda observando todos los movimientos del anciano, no había duda que era un mago, la pregunta ahora sería ¿era parte partidario del lado oscuro o del lado de la luz?. No podíamos arriesgarnos así que haciéndole un gesto a mis amigos me dispuse a atacarlo, vi a Máximo que apretaba el mango de su hacha con fuerza lo que me indicaba que usaría la fuerza para atacarlo, Scott, al igual que yo tenía la varita en mano, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto yo diera la señal. Asintiendo con mi cabeza di la señal. Sin duda un error ya que no nos percatamos que el viejo no se había movido del claro y que incluso sonreía.

Saltamos al claro y lancé un _desmaius_ mientras que Scott lanzaba un potente _Sperlliamus_, Máximo sin embargo corría hacia él con el hacha dispuesta a cortarlo en pedacitos. No obstante ni los hechizos impactaron en el viejo debido a un potente escudo dorado, ni Máximo llegó hacia su cometido debido a que parecía haberse clavado en la tierra.

- Valientes, si señor, astutos también y sin embargo insensatos – Habló con una voz suave y profunda el anciano – Por favor, bajad esas varitas, y tu muchacho, deja de resistirte, cuanto más quieras atacarte menos podrás moverte – Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa macabra arrugando sus facciones, me di cuenta que el viejo tenía los ojos grises, o al menos uno de ellos ya que el otro parecía como si le hubieran clavado algo filoso en el ojo por lo que estaba completamente blanco.

- ¿Quiénes usted? – Dijo Scott bajando la varita pero sin dejar de hacer presión en ella.

- Soy Aberforth Dumbledore, creo recordar que al menos uno de vosotros conocéis a mi hermano Albus.

- Tranquilo Max, es amigo, por lo menos por ahora – Le dije a Máximo que parecía no querer dejar de luchar con el hechizo que lo hacía tener clavado en la tierra.

- Si viene a llevarnos de vuelta a Inglaterra puede volver y decirles a los de la orden del fénix que no volveremos hasta que hallamos completado nuestros propósitos – Dijo Scott a la defensiva.

- Eres Scott Kilvert ¿verdad? – Preguntó el anciano que decía ser el hermano del director de Hogwarts mirando fijamente a Scott sus facciones de su cara – Si, te pareces a tu abuelo, irradias la misma aura que él – Dumbledore se giró hacia mí – Y de ti no hace falta presentación alguna, incluso ocultando tu cicatriz se que eres Harry Potter, aunque no tengo el placer de conocer a vuestro amigo.

- Máximo es mi nombre – Max había conseguido levantarse al ver que no era una amenaza inmediata y había decidido darle al viejo el beneficio de la duda.

- Deberías saber que el hecho de que la orden del fénix no os halla encontrado ya y llevado de vuelta a Inglaterra es debido a mi participación – A Dumbledore parecía importarle poco el motivo por el que estábamos fuera de nuestro país y que hacíamos, parecía como si tuviera un plan a seguir y le daba igual cual fuese el precio para conseguirlo – Está anocheciendo, deberíamos acampar aquí mientras hablamos frente a una buena hoguera.

Así pues nos dedicamos a buscar algo de leña, y ahí que decir que Dumbledore no ayudó en mucho, y preparábamos algo para cenar mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo alrededor de la hoguera.

- Bien, si los de la orden no han venido a buscarnos gracias a su ayuda, eso quiere decir que no trabaja para ellos – Dije yo una vez que estuvimos cómodos sentados.

- Exactamente lo que dices, mi hermano Albus, siempre quiso prestigio en la comunidad mágica y llegar a ser director de Hogwarts, cosa que consiguió, pero en mi caso me dediqué durante todos mis años a estudiar todas las diferentes ramas de la magia, incluso aquellas ya perdidas en el tiempo por la comodidad de los magos.

- Disculpe Señor Dumbledore, pero no estoy para lecciones de historia, así que si puede abreviar se lo agradeceríamos – Dije forzando a parecer amable aunque sin mucho resultado.

- Bien, cuando descubrí que ambos estabais juntos, no tardé mucho en descifrar cuales eran vuestros planes, Marcus – El cual era el nombre del abuelo de Scott – me había hablado de la magia que podían controlar los cuatro herederos de Hogwarts estando juntos, y al igual que mi hermano, yo también conocía la profecía – Dijo Aberforth mirándome fijamente.

- Entonces sabrá que debemos seguir con nuestro propósito – Dije con convicción.

- Exactamente a eso es a lo que e venido – Dijo dedicando una sonrisa arrugando su rostro más de lo que era ya posible – Sois valientes, no lo niego, pero os hace falta más que valentía para conseguir crear ese tipo de magia, no basta sólo con unir a los herederos y marcar a otra persona como heredero de Slytherin.

- Claro que sí, los escritos de mi abuelo eran muy claros – Bramó Scott por que alguien discutiera las memorias de su abuelo.

- Oh si, pero lo que tu abuelo nunca te mencionó, por el motivo que todavía no estabas preparado para saberlo, ni siquiera de forma escrita, es que para conseguir crear la luz de la eternidad es que necesitas tener un alto conocimiento de magia en estado puro al igual que en rituales.

- ¿Magia en estado puro? – Preguntó Max un tanto confuso, ya que si bien era conocedor de la magia y sus variantes, nunca había oído hablar de ese tipo de magia e incluso dudaba que supiera siquiera que era un ritual.

- La capacidad de hacer magia sin varita muchacho – Contestó como aquel que le explica a un niño que dos más dos siempre da como resultado cuatro – En la antigüedad, los magos no necesitábamos de varita, claro que estos conocimientos siempre estaban ligados a las familias de magos, con la construcción de los colegios de magia y la aceptación de los hijos de muggles, se hubo de buscar formas de reducir los conocimientos mágicos en 7 años de enseñanza para que todos pudieran aprenderlo a un mismo nivel.

- Creí que era imposible hacer magia sin varita – La verdad es que la sola idea de hacer magia sin varita me tentaba de sobremanera, podría ser realmente útil en un duelo.

- También se creía imposible resistir la maldición asesina y tu eres una prueba viviente de ello muchacho – Dijo molesto Dumbledore – Este es el problema de los jóvenes lo dais todo por sentado, ahora dime, antes de entrar en el colegio, ¿nunca diste muestra de ser un mago?

- Si pero eso es magia accidental – Respondió Scott por mí, ya que la verdad yo estaba un poco molesto por la forma en que me había hablado para contestarle sin soltar alguna obscenidad en el proceso.

- Pero sigue siendo magia verdad, y no usas ninguna varita – La verdad es que viéndolo de ese ángulo tenía razón lo que Dumbledore decía – Y si no me creéis, cuando me habéis atacado, os habréis fijado que en ningún momento e sacado mi varita.

- Bien, el motivo de nuestro encuentro es sencillo, soy viejo ya, no creo que dure más de unos años más, y durante toda mi vida e descubierto muchos secretos de la magia, rituales, pociones, encantamientos, habilidades, algunos de los cuales era conocedor tu abuelo – Dijo mirando a Scott – Ya que él me acompañó en alguno de mis viajes.

- ¿Qué es en realidad lo que pretende señor? – Sin duda alguna se había ganado el respeto que se merecía.

- Quiero enseñaros a los cuatro todos mis conocimientos, sería para mí un honor poder pasar a la historia como el hombre que educó a los cuatro herederos de Hogwarts y lanzará a la comunidad mágica a una etapa.

- Todavía no soy el heredero de Slytherin – Respondí inmediatamente.

- Y nunca lo serás si sigues con esa actitud jovencito, debes tener la convicción y querer estar relacionado con Slytherin, no con aquel por el que lo conoce la historia, si no por aquel que fundó el colegio Hogwarts junto a sus tres amigos – Hizo una pausa y giró su rostro hacia Máximo – En cuanto a ti muchacho, sin duda no entraba en mis planes enseñar este tipo de magia a un semi gigante, entre otras porque para muchas ramas de las que soy conocedor, se necesita un gran poder, poder que para que pudieras llegar a conseguir se necesitarían años de rituales y de entrenamiento, pero puedo llegar a enseñarte otros tipos de magia.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Preguntó entusiasmado Máximo, ya que cuando mencionó que sus conocimientos sólo serían transferido a los herederos de Hogwarts su rostro cambió a tristeza – Puedo enseñarte a manejar la naturaleza a tu voluntad, a comunicarte con los animales en tu misma lengua e incluso puedo llegar a enseñarte a pulir tu estilo de lucha con el hacha.

- A ver si me aclaro, quiere convertirse en nuestro maestro – Estaba realmente impresionado, había oído hablar en más de una ocasión a Hermione de la maestría, básicamente consistía en que un mago adulto tomaba a su cargo a un joven para enseñarle todos sus conocimientos, se basaba en un contrato vinculante del cual ninguna de las dos partes no podía remover hasta acabada la formación del pupilo o una de las dos partes muriera, por lo general un maestro sólo tomaba a un discípulo por vez y eso era debido a la gran cantidad de compromiso que aquello llevaba, la única vez que había oído hablar de alguien que tomara a su cuidado a más de un alumno, era al mismo Merlín tomando a su cargo a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, me dice que el hermano del líder de la organización contra la lucha de las artes oscuras, protector de aquí mi buen amigo Harry, el cual seguro tiene que estar levantando todas las piedras de Gran Bretaña en su busca, pretende tomarnos como discípulos a los aquí presentes y a las dos herederas de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff para prepararnos contra la lucha contra Voldemort y así hacer historia como el hombre que nos educó.

- Básicamente – Respondió como si tal cosa acabándose el estofado que Máximo había preparado.

- De acuerdo donde está la trampa – Dijo Scott mirándolo de una forma rara.

- No existe tal trampa, si aceptáis ser mis discípulos, tendréis que aprender cosas que veréis inservibles, pulir otras cualidades en las que creéis que estáis preparados y hacer lo que os diga teniéndome el respeto que otorga mi cargo.

- ¿Pulir cualidades? – Sin duda la pregunta salió de mis labios sin apenas pensar.

- Exacto, por ejemplo, ambos – Señalando a Scott y a mí – os creéis que sabéis todo sobre oclumancia y legeremancia, creéis que lo que estáis viendo en mi mente es lo que queréis ver y no lo que yo quiero ver, del mismo modo que creéis que no estoy viendo lo que estáis pensando en estos momentos – Sin duda nuestras caras de asombros eran dignas de poema – Vuestra primera lección gratuita, nunca deis por echo que sois buenos en algo, siempre habrá alguien que os supere.

* * *

Y así fue como los tres entramos al cuidado del Aberforth Dumbledore, a partir de este día maestro, pesé a nuestros pensamientos que creíamos que comenzaríamos ejercitando alguna rama de la magia, incluso aprender a manejar la magia sin varita, no fue eso con lo que comenzamos.

- Bien, lo primero que debéis de saber, es de donde proviene toda la magia del planeta – el maestro hablaba con voz suave mientras iba sentado al lado de Máximo en la carreta y Scott y yo cabalgábamos cada uno a cada lado – La magia del planeta, está arraigada en sus cuatro elementos principales, la tierra, el fuego, el viento y el agua, pero aún así con la combinación de estos cuatro elementos que dan la vida, no se puede hacer magia. La tierra está formada por miles de líneas, líneas invisibles para el mago común, pero ahí están, estas son las portadoras de la magia, y son a ellas a las que un mago o criatura mágica se conecta a ella cuando realiza algún conjuro o encantamiento.

- ¿Creí que la magia procedía de cada persona? – Pregunté sinceramente interesado en la conversación.

- Ese es el problema, los magos están tan habituados a la sensación del poder que poseen que se olvidan de los demás elementos. Saber que un mago no es más poderoso por que contenga en su cuerpo más magia que otro, si no porque está más conectado a las líneas portadoras de la magia. Por poneros un ejemplo, imaginad un embudo, da igual cuanta cantidad de agua echéis a este, ya que el chorro de agua que saldrá por la parte más estrecha será siempre el mismo.

- Así que el embudo representa al mago, el agua a la magia y el chorro por el que sale el agua la potencia de sus hechizos – Dijo Scott enumerando lo que el maestro quería decir.

- Exactamente, pero tienes que saber que ese chorro de magia en los magos puede variar, según el entrenamiento, algunos rituales y también el nacimiento del mago. Pero ahora llega un segundo dilema, si haces que el cauce de magia de tu cuerpo salga demasiado grande, al igual que por donde entra la magia, tu cuerpo quedará sin contacto rápidamente con las líneas mágicas por lo que podrías sufrir un agotamiento mágico, y el hechizo lanzado sería tan potente y disperso que podría llegar a reducir un poblado entero.

- ¿Porqué eso nunca a ocurrido? – Preguntó Max impresionado por lo dicho.

- Eso se debe a que el uso de la varita limita el crecimiento del poder, por llamarlo de un nombre más coloquial, usando ésta, tu poder puede alcanzar cierto nivel que dependerá en mayor medida, de tu cuerpo, tu mente y de tu percepción mágica.

- ¿Quiere decir que cuanto más fuerte sea una persona mayor capacidad de flujo mágico será capaz de canalizar? – Preguntó Max un poco confuso.

- Exactamente eso es, pero tienes que entender muchacho, que no solo depende de la fuerza física, también depende de tu fuerza mental y con la fuerza en la que te vincules con los flujos de energía.

- ¿Entonces lo primero que debemos de hacer es…? - Pregunté ansioso por comenzar a entrenar.

- Bueno, primero deberéis entrenar vuestro cuerpo, eso será fácil, los tres sois relativamente fuertes, pero antes de pasar al entrenamiento mental, debéis entrar en armonía con vuestro cuerpo, conocer cada parte de vuestro ser y forzarlos hasta el límite. Esto hará que los lazos mágicos de vuestro cuerpo también crezcan, y eso os hará falta, sobre todo a vosotros dos si pretendéis llevar a cabo ese hechizo.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – Dijimos los tres entusiasmados.

- Todavía no es tiempo, con un poco de suerte, antes de la navidad, estaréis los cuatro herederos juntos, comenzaremos cuando los cuatro estéis unidos, así vuestro poder se armonizará con forme aprendéis y os resultará más fácil trabajar en equipo.

Así pues los cuatro viajeros comenzaron a avanzar en su trayecto hacia las afueras de París, evitaron pasar a toda costa por poblados muggles y si tenían que parar en algún pueblo, lo hacían en poblados muggles. Harry se sorprendió cuando oyó que existían otros pueblos enteramente mágicos a parte de Hogsmeade, pero la respuesta de su maestro se lo dejó clara.

- ¿No pensarás que en todo el mundo existe una sola comunidad enteramente no muggle? – Las arrugas de su rostro se contorsionaron en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa – Normalmente existen más comunidades de este tipo, muchas ocultas de los otros magos debido a que guardan su secreto celosamente entre sus habitantes, otras son lugares sonados de otros países así como _Hogsmeade _es de Inglaterra así como aquí en Francia es _le bijou magique._

- ¿Existen en Inglaterra alguna otra comunidad enteramente mágica? – Preguntó Harry extasiado con este nuevo conocimiento, que si bien no le era necesario para la lucha contra las artes oscuras, comenzó a soñar despierto con visitarlas todas.

- Bueno, enteramente mágicas no, Hogsmeade es la única que se mantiene así, antes era también el valle de Godric, pero con el parentesco que tenían magos con los muggles se abrió la comunidad también para los muggles, ese lugar es conocido por ser el único en el que muggles y magos viven en armonía – Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oír hablar así a su mentor, el lugar donde vivieron sus padres, aquel del que él era natal, era una comunidad integrada por ambos mundos, mundos de los que él pertenecía

**

* * *

Lugar: Afueras de París.**

**Fecha: 25 de Octubre.**

**Hora: 8.30 am**

Se encontraban frente a una imponente mansión fruto sin duda de miles de galeones invertidos en decoración y en seguridad.

- Bien – Dijo Dumbledore una vez llegada frente a la impotente mansión – Deberemos hacer gala de nuestro linaje, nuestros apellidos son conocidos por su antigüedad y pureza en la sangre. Dentro nos encontraremos con algunas personas que opinan que los hijos de muggle y sangre mezcladas son escorias y que no merecen respirar el mismo aire que ellos, nuestra posición será clara pero concisa, ni negaremos tal afirmación ni la apoyaremos. En cuanto a ti Máximo, te mirarán por el encima del hombro solo por ser un semigigante, ignora esa mirada, después anunciaré que tu padre me salvó la vida en una ocasión y que al haber muerto mi vínculo mágico me hacía hacerme responsable de ti.

- No es un poco drástico maestro – Opinó Harry al ver todo lo que decía – Scott me había hablado que Robert McGonagall era un poco excéntrico y protector con su hija, pero de ahí a lo que cuenta.

- Bueno, Robert no tiene esa clase de prejuicios que tienen algunas familias mágicas, pero son precisamente las familias que menos se han mezclado con muggles aquellas que poseen mayor fortuna y por lo tanto con los que mejor se pueden hacer negocios – Así que sería eso, se encontraría con una persona del tipo de Fugde, le sonreiría y le miraría como si fuera familiar mientras su presencia le reportara algún beneficio, pero en cuanto su presencia no fuera requerida…

- Bien Max, a partir de ahora serás Máximo del castillo, es un antiguo apellido que se perdió por el tiempo, algunos de las familias más antiguas piensan que todavía existe algún heredero pero no se conoce quien es, eso hará que no te traten como escoria e intenten echarte a patadas, aunque sin duda habrá habladurías pero es mejor que nada.

Así pues atravesaron las grandes rejas que custodiaban la mansión de los McGonagall, en donde sin duda habitaba la heredera de Ravenclaw, un paso más para la caída de Voldemort, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión ya nos esperaba una comitiva de cuatro elfos domésticos dispuestos a servirnos.

- Anunciad a vuestro señor que Aberforth Dumbledore está ante su puerta y pide una audiencia con él inmediatamente – Uno de los elfos entró rápidamente en la mansión para cumplir con el encargo mientras los otros tres se encargaban de llevar a los caballos a las cuadras de la mansión. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el elfo volvió anunciando que su amo los recibiría en breves instantes.

- Síganme señores – Pidió el elfo guiándolos por lujoso corredor hasta llegar a una estancia acogedora en donde el fuego de la chimenea daba un ambiente solemne a la sala – Mi amo los recibirá en breves momentos.

- Gusto en conocer por fin al famoso Aberforth Dumbledore del que tanto e oído hablar y del que se cuenta ser el único conocedor de los misterios de la magia – Frente a ellos había aparecido un hombre de rasgos aristocráticos, pelo castaño y ojos color miel.

- El gusto es mío señor McGonagall – Dijo haciendo una leve inclinación Dumbledore.

- Oh, por favor dejémonos de formalismos – Dijo brindando una suave sonrisa - ¿Y quienes son los jóvenes que le acompaña? – Hizo una pausa mirando a cada uno de los chicos parando más tiempo en Máximo haciendo una mueca desdeñosa al reconocer su raza.

- Permíteme presentarte a Scott Kilvert, del que seguro recordarás.

- Un placer señor conocerlo al fin en persona – Dijo Scott extendiendo su mano y siendo estrechada con una sonrisa falsa por McGonagall.

- El gusto es mío, todavía recuerdo que los negocios que llevé con tu abuelo me hicieron incrementar mi fortuna gratamente – Después de un breve silencio de no más de cinco segundos agregó – Oí que había muerto el año pasado, sin duda una gran perdida la suya.

- Aquí a mi derecha, seguro que habrás oído hablar de él, Harry Potter – Y apretando fuertemente su bastón continuó – Seguramente no lo habrás reconocido porque lleva su cicatriz cubierta, no queremos causar habladurías.

- Un gusto en conocerlo señor – Dijo Harry mostrando el mismo protocolo que había echo gala Scott.

- Sin dudarlo, el gusto es mío – La sonrisa que mostró fue sin duda más exagerada que la brindó a Scott – Si llego a saber que recibiría en mi casa a una celebridad había preparado un banquete en su honor.

- Sin duda no es necesario señor – Contestó Harry un poco azorado pero manteniéndose firme – El poder ser recibido en su casa es ya para mí un honor – Sin duda esa era las palabras que quería escuchar el hombre ya que afirmó varias veces en con su cabeza afirmando algo que seguro estaba pensando.

- Y por último, aunque seguro que no lo conocerás, habrás oído hablar de su familia – Señalando a Máximo que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo mirando lo que sus dos amigos hacían – El es Máximo del Castillo, una gran perdida la de su padre, pero un vínculo de vida es un vínculo de vida, así que está a mi cargo.

- Así que los del castillo se mezclaron con gigantes, sin duda una pena, pero eso no es culpa tuya verdad muchacho – Al estrecharle la mano Harry vio que no le hacía mucha gracia el dársela y Harry apostaba su saeta de fuego a que sólo lo hacía por la presencia de Dumbledore y el ser portador de tal apellido.

- Y bien, ¿Qué les trae a tales importantes familias a mi humilde morada? – Preguntó mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos mientras un elfo traía unos aperitivos y algo para beber.

- Conocimientos Robert – Dijo sin preámbulos Dumbledore ya acabado el formalismo – Me hago viejo, dentro de unos años la muerte reclamará mi vida y me gustaría al menos transmitir mis conocimientos a jóvenes con talento – La cara de McGonagall era todo un poema al ver que una autoridad en conocimientos de la magia se interesaba en transmitir lo que durante toda su vida se había dedicado a recopilar con tanto añico.

- Me está diciendo que quiere tomar a mi hija como discípula – Sin dudar este hombre se relamía con lo que esto podría proporcionar a su familia.

- Dejémonos de rodeos Robert, sé perfectamente que tu hija es heredera de Ravenclaw, y del mismo modo sabes que Scott es heredero de Gryffindor, mi propósito es volver a unir a los cuatro herederos de Hogwarts, educarlos y así hacer que vuelvan los días de grandeza de Hogwarts.

- Sin duda no creo que puedas llevar tal acción, ya que según tengo entendido, el heredero de Slytherin es ese mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort – Harry vio como apretaba fuertemente sus puños, sin duda le daba miedo pronunciar el nombre pero quería mostrarse como un mago que podía vencerlo si se lo propusiera.

- Y eso nos lleva a nuestro querido Harry, del que sin duda habrás oído que tiene la capacidad de hablar la lengua pársel.

- Oh sin duda, aunque siempre creí que eran habladurías de los periódicos para conseguir ventas.

- Bueno, pues yo te afirmo que es cierto que habla pársel, aunque lo de sus delirios y locuras si son exageraciones, no tiene más delirios y locuras de lo que tiene cualquier adolescente.

- Ni por un momento lo e dudado – Harry no podía creerlo, podía acaso ser más estirado y falso – Aún así, no soy yo quien tiene que decidir tal acción, pero sin duda, la haré llamar y así podréis conocerla – El hombre hizo sonar una campanilla y al instante apareció un elfo dispuesto a servir los deseos de su amo – Has venir a mi hija lo más rápidamente posible – No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban – Pasa Melisa – Sin duda Harry nunca la habría relacionado con su profesora de transformaciones, era una chica de bellas facciones, con cada curva en donde debía de estar, su pelo de un rubio brillante hasta los hombros le hacían a su rostro más bello de lo que ya era, sus ojos de un azul resplandecientes la hacían ver una chica llena de vida. Iba vestida con una sencilla túnica de color violeta que debido a su sencillez hacían de ella alguien a quien admirar.

- Me llamabas Padre – Dijo ella con una voz suave y sensual.

- Hija te presento a Aberforth Dumbledore y a sus discípulos Scott Kilvert, Harry Potter y Máximo del Castillo.

- Un honor – Dijo haciendo una reverencia tomando los bordes de su túnica.

- Señores, les presento a mi hija Melisa McGonagall – Uno a uno fueron haciendo una reverencia al verla – Por favor Melisa toma asiento, creo que esto te gustará de sobremanera, algo que sin duda cambiará tu destino – En la cara de la chica se dibujó un rostro de preocupación que disimuló ante su padre con una sonrisa – El señor Dumbledore ha venido exclusivamente hasta Inglaterra para tomarte bajo tu cuidado y enseñarte todos los secretos de la magia – En la voz del hombre se notaba la excitación y Harry pudo darse cuenta que la chica daba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- Me sentiría honrada siendo su discípula señor – Dijo ella con una bonita sonrisa

- Bien, echo ya los planes Robert, tal vez podríamos hablar de algo de negocios antes de nuestra partida, tenemos un largo viaje por delante y me gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua tradición, mostrar a mis discípulos todo el conocimiento mientras viajamos por el mundo – Miró a los chicos que miraban unos a otros y de vez en cuando una furtiva mirada hacia Melisa – Tal vez podríamos dejar solos a los chicos y que se vallan conociendo un poco.

- Sin duda alguna, tal vez podría ofrecerte un Wisky de fuego del 74 mientras hablamos – Sin más ambos adultos se pusieron en pie para cambiar de sala, Melisa al ver que su padre se levantaba hizo lo propio y se levantó para despedir a su padre, cuando ambos habían salido de la sala la chica se tiró literalmente en el sillón dejando atrás todos los modales de los que había echo gala en un principio.

- Uff, me temí lo peor – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio – Cuando entré y os vi aquí y me presentó como dos respetables familias de sangre limpia – La chica hizo un silencio mientras pensaba las palabras adecuadas – Sinceramente temí lo peor.

- ¿Qué puede ser lo peor para ti? – Preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

- Papá lleva diciendo durante varios meses que dentro de poco tendría que elegir a alguien de familia respetable con el que comprometerme, al veros aquí pensaba que uno de vosotros me pediría mi mano en matrimonio – Dijo ella con una sonrisa al haber sido liberada de tal tensión – No os ofendáis pero sinceramente prefiero ser yo la que elija con quien pasar el resto de mi vida para cuando llegue el día inevitable.

- Sin duda puedo llegar a comprenderte – Dijo Scott respondiendo con otra sonrisa como si recordara algo pasado.

- Bueno, puede que a mi padre le halláis engañado con palabras bonitas y espíritu de grandeza, pero al menos me gustaría saber yo la verdad – Dijo ella sirviéndose una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Puede que esta parte no te valla a gustar – Sin duda Harry dudaba que esta chica pudiera llegar a enfrentarse a mortifagos y al mismo Voldemort si se presentara la ocasión.

- Pruébame – Dijo Melisa con una mirada desafiante.

- En Inglaterra, las cosas no están nada bien, Voldemort se alza en el poder y cada día que pasa la purga de muggles e hijos de muggles se acerca si nadie es capaz de detenerlo, yo fui marcado antes de mi nacimiento como el único capaz de detenerlo y Voldemort me marcó como su igual al hacerme artífice de esta cicatriz – Harry se quitó el camuflaje que llevaba en esta revelando la famosa cicatriz por el que era conocido.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Preguntó la chica interesada.

- A finales de mi 5º año, mi padrino murió y casi me sucumbí en una enorme depresión, por fortuna Scott vino a mí y me ofreció algo que era difícil de rechazar incluso para mí en mi estado.

- Uniendo a los cuatro herederos de Hogwarts tendríamos una posibilidad de derrotarlo, Harry aceptó y fuimos hacia España donde compramos dos espadas lo suficientemente buenas hasta que encontráramos las espadas de Slytherin y la de Gryffindor, ahí conocimos a nuestro buen amigo Max y dos semanas después el maestro nos encontró a nosotros proponiéndonos ser sus discípulos.

- Haber si entiendo, quieres que tu, yo y la heredera de Huffelpuff nos unamos, para darle a Harry Potter el estatus de heredero de Slytherin, y que viajemos de vuelta a Inglaterra para luchar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, usando un poder tan antiguo del que sólo mi familia tiene constancia escrita de ella – Dijo ella mirando fijamente a Scott

- Más o menos – Fue toda la respuesta de Scott.

- Si, esa sería la versión reducida – Agregó Harry.

- Y aunque yo no valla a enfrentarme directamente contra él, siempre hay algún mortifago al que patear – Dijo Max con convicción.

- Genial, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Dijo la chica eufórica.

- Parece como si fueras a ir de compras, cuando en realidad lo que vas es a ir a una misión suicida.

- Si para mi cumpleaños no e elegido a ningún pretendiente mi padre elegirá uno por mí, de este modo puedo alegar que alguno de los dos podría ser el pretendiente que él busca y que me guste, así me daría tiempo, alejada de mi padre no podría ponerme en compromiso con nadie. Además mi sueño es ser aurora aunque a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia.

- ¿Es obligatorio que digas que uno de los dos queremos ser tus pretendientes? – El tono de Scott se notaba algo asustado, y sinceramente Harry no vio el problema al ver lo guapa que era esta chica.

- Vamos, sólo es para engañar a mi padre, en ningún momento pasará, y si te sirve de consuelo, no eres mi tipo – Scott ahora reflejó en su rostro una mueca burlona que pretendía ser de dolor.

- Si te sirve a ti, tu tampoco lo eres – Contraatacó Scott a ella.

- Creo que nos llevaremos bien – Contestó ella en el mismo momento que su padre y el señor Dumbledore entraban por la puerta.

Así pues, Melisa McGonagall, heredera de Ravenclaw, se unió a este singular grupo, en el carruaje de Máximo se había agregado un baúl en el que iban todas las pertenencias de Melisa y una canasta con un kneazle llamado _Lus. _

Melisa cabalgaba en uno de su propio caballo, o mejor dicho, en su propia yegua, de un color blanco resplandeciente, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los 13 años. En el camino en dirección a Berlín, Dumbledore se dedicó a medir el potencial de Melisa y sus conocimientos, viendo en que era mejor, enseñándole las bases de la oclumancia y algún que otro hechizo. Normalmente en estos entrenamientos también iba Máximo, aunque sería por su parte gigante o por otro motivo, no conseguía avanzar tanto en la oclumancia como él deseaba.


End file.
